


放弃 Give up

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 布洛克朗姆劳从昏迷中醒来，一个接一个地，他终于意识到了三件事。他知道自己是个恶棍，而且这一切都是他自找的。





	放弃 Give up

                              放弃

                           Give up

 

 

[第一件事]

  他昏迷了一个礼拜。被一整个大楼砸在脸上的感觉可不好受，也多亏朗姆劳向来就是个命硬的家伙，于是他恢复得还算可以，只是要来重新适应一下这张新脸。

  脸上的烧伤很严重，左耳基本上丧失听力了。做听力检查的时候，医生冲着它大喊，而朗姆劳只能听见如同蚊子般的嗡嗡杂音。

  不过朗姆劳没有失去信心，他不是个想很多的人。无论是交叉骨特工还是布洛克队长，哪个身份单独都过着十分单纯的生活——他按照上司给的命令行动，不自作聪明，不过度发挥，一切简单易懂，舒心惬意。他向来只依靠指令活着，于是有关自己，朗姆劳花了两分钟就接受了这个事实。

  “影响不大，”他对自己说道。经历大火后，连声音都变得有些陌生了，“我还可以打。”

  他的确还可以打，他的技巧和经验也都还在。他失去了神盾局特战队长的身份，但九头蛇仍然可以用到他，教官或者别的什么。而且更重要的是，他仍然是资产最信赖的管理员，他向来做得很好，冬兵在他任职期间甚至一次乱子都没出过。这回不算。

  然而这医院没有神盾的人，也没有九头蛇的。他被当做普通伤员救治起来，隐姓埋名，等待组织的人来接应。

  醒来后的第五天，朗姆劳独自一个人坐在病床边上，窗外落日余晖洒满整个病房。朗姆劳一动不动，盯着脚下的地砖。

  没有人来，没有一个人来。无论是兴师问罪，还是施以嘉奖，都没有。

  朗姆劳终于意识到，指令再也不会来了。九头蛇放弃了他。

  整个世界都把他忘了。

  

[第二件事]

  医生往他断掉的骨头上都钉了钢钉和夹板，彻底恢复好之后，他就可以出院了。冬兵就是这个时候来找他的。

  朗姆劳看着从窗口翻进来的冬兵，他觉得自己可耻地想哭。这感觉还不错，至少他还有冬兵。

  冬兵站在他的床前，沉默地打量着他。或许绷带让他认不出我来了，朗姆劳想，有些紧张，但他掩饰住了。石膏和纱布帮了很大忙。

  “我是布洛克朗姆劳。”他试探着说，又一次为自己变了样子的声音感到不自在，同时期望着冬兵能认出他来。因为冬兵总能认出他来，无论经历几次重置，无论他对冬兵做了什么，这超级战士总能叫出他的名字，接着匍匐过来吻他。

  “我知道你是谁。”冬兵开口。陌生感让朗姆劳肌肉都绷紧了，他徒劳地向后靠上枕头。冬兵听上去不对劲。他这才真的开始打量超级战士。冬兵身上的作战服没了，他穿着一身糟糕的搭配，卫衣加上棒球帽——很明显，他正身处伪装。

  这不对，冬兵不像是一个九头蛇特工该有的样子。他不是九头蛇派来的。

  “你背叛了，”朗姆劳咬着牙，向后缩去，试图摸到什么武器，任何武器，该死的。

  冬兵没有开口。过了一会儿他摘下帽子，看着朗姆劳如今残废的样子，看着他的绷带，看着他露出绷带外的那只眼睛。最后冬兵看起来失望至极，“……给我一个不拧断你脖子的理由，布洛克朗姆劳。”他低声说，站在床尾，如同一尊黑色的死神。

  他是认真的，朗姆劳脊背湿透，耳畔嗡嗡作响，有三秒钟或者三年那么久，他听不到外界的任何声响。

  朗姆劳的手指拧紧床单，他瞪着冬兵，往事一幕幕在眼前闪过。好吧，他知道总有结束的那一天，他只是没想到会这么快。老天，他会永远觉得这来得太快的。

  “……别，”朗姆劳在冬兵抬起左手的时候说，“……别，求你了。”

  冬兵收回了手臂，重新插回口袋里。看了朗姆劳一会儿，他说道，“……你让我恶心，”他带回了帽子，走到窗边。临走前他回过头最后一次看向朗姆劳，他看起来很鄙夷，“你很可悲，你知道吗？”

  他走了。而朗姆劳的呼吸终于恢复了正常。

  抬起手，握成拳头砸响护士呼叫按钮，他砸了一遍又一遍，护工们冲进来的时候他还在砸，直到两个人将他按在床上，一个人给他注射镇定剂，朗姆劳才重新冷静下来。

  “换房间，”他在歇斯底里里一遍遍坚持，“我要换房间，这个房间不安全，我会死，我要换房间。”

  第二件事，冬兵也放弃了他。

 

[第三件事]

  又过了一阵，一个叫自称泽莫的男人找到了他。

  “你想要什么？”朗姆劳也没想到，这世上竟然还有人需要他。

  泽莫微笑，那浅浅的笑容里带着对眼前这个可怜虫的讥讽。“我想要一场爆炸。”他说，好像毒蛇吐信，嘶嘶作响，带着熟悉的阴谋与算计的味道。

  此时他正为下午的出院做准备，他没有地方可去，也没有地方想去，泽莫出现得正是时候。或许他另有所图，或许他没有，而朗姆劳意识到自己已经不在乎了。

  第三件事，朗姆劳放弃了自己。

  “说吧，”他回答，“我听着。”

 

 

[end]

  

  

  


End file.
